1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigators, and particularly to an irrigator used in a celioscope surgery for preventing that dirty water is left in some bending portions. Therefore, dirty water can be pumped out completely.
2. Description of Related Art
An irrigator used in a celioscope surgery serves for pumping blood of a patient so as to sustain the cleanness of the surgical portion and thus the affected part can be viewed clearly.
FIGS. 5 and 6 shows a prior art irrigator. The irrigator is formed by a main casing 5 having a pumping opening 51 and a suction opening 52 which are engaged with the water pumping stud 6 and the water control stud 7, respectively, above the pumping opening 51 and the suction opening 52 of the main casing 5.
The main casing 5 has a water outlet channel 53 which is vertical to the pumping opening 51 and suction opening 52. The portion conducting the water outlet channel 53 and the pumping opening 51 has a pumping region 54 with a large diameter, and the portion conducting the water outlet channel 53 and the suction opening 52 has an outlet region 55 with a large diameter. The main casing 5 has a water inlet channel 521 installed above the suction opening 52. Thereby, when the water control stud 7 is pressed, the guide hole 71 of the water control stud exactly forms a flow guide channel with the outlet region 55. Thereby, water may flow through the water outlet channel 53 to the affected part of a patient. The main casing 5 has a pumping flow channel 511 above the pumping opening 51. Thereby, the via hole 61 of the water pumping stud 6 can be aligned with the pumping region 54 for pumping the water in the affected region.
In practical use, the irrigator is not an ideal device because of the following reasons:
1. It can not pump blood completely: since the water outlet channel 53 of the main casing 5 is not a straight one and in fact it passes through a bending portion at an top of the water outlet channel (i.e., the pumping region 54), then the water passes through the second bending portion. Thereby, the impact of the blood is reduced and thus some dirty material may remain in the pipe. Especially at the connection of the water outlet channel 53 and the suction opening 52 (i.e., outlet region 55). Since it cover a larger range, as the pumping pressure is not sufficient, it may enter this region so as to become a blind spot. Therefore, when the user presses the water control stud 7 again for conducting water flow, water (or blood) will remain in this outlet region 55 and then returns to the affected part of the patient so that the bacteria in the blood returns. As a result, the polluted area is enlarged.
2. It can not be held by only one hand
xe2x80x83Since the prior art irrigator has pumping flow channel 511 and water inlet channel 521 at the tops of the pumping opening 51 and the suction opening 52. Moreover, since the pumping opening 51 and the suction opening 52 are at the same horizontal plane. Therefore, the water inlet flow is slightly bent so as to separate from the pumping flow channel 511. Therefore, the water inlet channel protrudes out of the main casing so that as the user holds it and presses it. The palm thereof exactly resists against the water inlet channel 521. If the force applied is improper, it is possible that the water inlet channel 521 is pressed by an overlarge force so that the blood or water can not flow successfully. Therefore, the user must hold it by left hand and it induces a convenience in surgery.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an irrigator used in a celioscope surgery, wherein the irrigator used comprises a main casing, a water pumping stud and a water control stud which are engaged with the main casing. An interior of the main casing has a pumping opening and a suction opening, and a water outlet channel and a pumping flow channel which are vertical to the pumping opening and suction opening. Thereby, the water outlet channel and pumping flow channel are at an upper portion of the main casing. Thereby, dirty water accumulated in the affected part can be drawn out from a water outlet tube through the pumping flow channel. Since the water is pumped out straightly, the dirty water is prevented from leaving in some bending portions. Therefore, dirty water can be pumped out completely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigator used in a celioscope surgery, wherein the water outlet channel and the pumping flow channel are above the main casing. Thus, user may hold it by any hand conveniently. Therefore, the user may use the present invention by any one of the two hands alternatively.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.